Servers/A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth
A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a minecraft server featuring the Lord of the Rings mod. The server was founded by Garothmuk (Koray), and is currently owned by Darcy. It is Administrated by: Kjell1612 and thecoconutknight and is moderated by: Mr___Niceguy (Knight of Gondor), SLMJIM (King Glorfindel of the Noldor), Bratwürste (Man of Harad), and SirWilsonGS (Lord Bard II of Dale). You can message questions and ban appeals to our Facebook page found in the server information. The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a server for those who really enjoy role play, it's considered one of the more hardcore role play servers. We strive to make sure that the server has something for everybody, whether you like fighting other players or to build in peace. The Server IP is dominion.g.akliz.net The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a server for mature players that want to get the best experience out of the Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod. Large interactive events where players can choose to fight for good or evil will happen quite often. The outcome of such events will decide what will happen next, resulting in an in-depth role play experience. Players are not required to participate in events, however, it might have a significant impact on the development of the world's story-line. For more information about this server, visit the server's official Facebook page here or check out the official trailer for this server created by Afghan_Kidd here Rules regarding Role-play here Faction and Leader Rules In the Dominion of Middle-Earth there are special requirements to become a King. A King rules a Kingdom, that doesn’t necessarily mean he rules an entire faction. Some factions have multiple biomes as homelands and can therefore consist of multiple kingdoms with their kings. * You need a city in a biome to claim it. * A city needs some basic builds, examples are: blacksmith, armory, barracks, storage room, throne room, treasury, houses, farms, mines, an inn, stables, training grounds. * You can claim a biome. (keep it lore though, Dwarves claiming Gondor isn’t) To claim a biome you need a set amount of members. * For every biome you claim, you get one unit captain and merchant. * A faction can claim multiple biomes, the rules above apply. However, in order to claim multiple biomes, you'll need to have the required amount of members combined. * To prevent mass farms, the maximum amount of animals a town may have is fifty(ex. 50 cows or 20 chickens and 30 pigs) Biomes that are not on the list are either claimable with 2 members, part of a larger biome or not claimable. Please first ask the staff if you can claim them. P.S. Forodwaith is not claimable. When you think you've met the requirements, ask a staff member to make it official and sign the claim certificate (Hand over a signed book). You must have all the required members to claim the biome online when you claim. (If the biome requires 4 players, you must have 4 players online to claim) Staff can decide to not let you claim if they think the build is not good enough. So really try to make it as good as you can, don’t hurry it as that will result in a lesser chance to claim. Claiming a biome makes you a king, kings have a K in their tag. A king can give 3 members of his kingdom a special tag, these 3 members are commanders. A commander has a C in their tag. *Note that a King or Commander do not have to be called King/Commander in their tag. The K and C show they are the King and Commander. You can ask for a different tag. Lord of Lothlorien Rules based on Claimed Kingdoms These set of rules and such are things that kings can do once they have claimed there kingdoms. It is also a set of rules that you must respect as there are claimed kingdoms * Builds CANNOT be built inside a claimed biome without the kings permission, exception for war camps (please note that you can only build war camps when you are at war with the current faction,) * Kings can banish individual players due to something that they have done such as betraying the faction, stealing from the faction, etc.This means that they cannot build inside there biome, for it will be illegal. * Kings can make Commanders. You can only have three commanders per biome. * Kings (and Commanders with the permission of the King) can create alliances with factions. 'General Guidelines' *Griefing is forbidden, don't grief other's builds, not even if you replace the blocks afterwards. *No swearing, it's a game, and there are a number of young people who play. *You may argue with a staff member, but keep in mind that staff have the final word. *Staying neutral with according to lore 'enemy' factions or factions you fight with is not allowed, neither is remaining neutral with all factions (eg: not choosing a faction). *Keep your map location and alignment display on at all times. *You are not allowed to set Waypoints to another player's base(s) without their permission. Bases and waypoints need to be at least 2000 blocks away from eachother. *You cannot Parkour or use Mounts to enter enemy bases. *Enchantments are not allowed in general. *Mithril weaponry and armour are not allowed in sieges, PvP or events, kings excepted. *Mobgrinders are not allowed, npc's need to be able to fight back. *Meneltarma and Utumno are banned, don't bother going there, they have restricted access and you won't be able to get in. *Last, but not least. We expect a mature attitude from our players. Do not forget that there's no monopoly of common sense! 'Pvp Rules' There are a couple rules everyone has to follow when fighting other players. *In order to engage in pvp with someone you have to declare a hunt (seen below) *You can only use gear from your faction or non faction weapons (Iron and Bronze weapons). *You are only allowed to use specific brews/draughts. Good players can use Miruvor and Tauredain Cocoa, Evil players can use Orc Draughts and Torog Draught. *Items like bombs, lava and termites are not allowed. *Mithril, Gondolinian and Mallorn maces are not allowed in pvp. However, a King may use 1 mithril piece, Gondolinian sword, OR a full set of Gondolinian armour. *You can only use troops in a war/siege. You can’t use more than 10 troops during a siege. All kinds of Trolls count for 3 troops each. *Do not use illegitimate and cheap tactics such as nerd poles or floating platforms. *Horns of conquest cannot be used in any form of pvp except sieges. If you are unsure if you can use something, please ask the staff. Hunting You can attack someone by declaring a hunt. The basic rules for a hunt are: *You have to declare a hunt, just type /me is now hunting victim’s player name. *When the hunt is declared pvp is initiated and you are no longer allowed to teleport or fasttravel inside or out of the hunt. (make sure all hunters are at the spot before you declare it) *If you hunt someone that is in a group, you automatically hunt the entire group *If you wish to hunt the faction, at least 2 or more members of the faction must be at the location of where you wish to hunt. If there is only one player, you must say it individually. *Players can join in on Hunter or Hunted. For both methods. Just clarify it or it will be an illegal hunt. *Once the hunt is started, you have to be at the location of the hunt and clarify that you are joining the hunt. If you were in a faction hunt, you can't sneak into the location and say that you were here all along. If so, the hunt will be considered illegal, and the player will get a temporary ban. *Hunting AFK players is illegal. *You can join a hunt with /me joins hunt. (make sure you are already at the location before the hunt was declared) *The hunt ends when either side is killed, or when the hunters decides to stop hunting. *If you want to hunt, you must make the victim aware that you are going to hunt them. Give them at least 2 warnings *You can not break or place blocks during a hunt Based on the location where you hunt there are some small changes. Hunting in friendly biomes: (Good in Good biomes, Evil in Evil biomes) *You must notify the player(s) that you wish to hunt that you are wanting to hunt them. You must give them two warnings and then you can hunt them. Hunting in enemy biomes: (Good in Evil biomes, Evil in Good biomes) *You must notify them that you wish to hunt them. You must warn them first and then you can hunt them. Give them some time and then you can engage. 'War Mechanics' A king can declare a war on a different kingdom. The war consists of multiple sieges. The sieges can take place at either of the kingdom's biomes. To win the war you need 5 won sieges with a difference of 2, (for example 5-3, 6-4, 7-5) Siege *Normal PVP rules apply. (Note you can use troops during a siege) *Both sides need a King or Commander online to declare a siege. Both sides also need atleast 2 players online. (including the King or Commander) *The capital of a biome can have 3 closed gates. Other cities can only have 2 closed gates. *The banners of a build have to be turned off to allow building a ram and climbing over walls with ladders. (If there is a problem with this you can ask a staff member for assistance) *There are 2 ways to get inside: breaching a gate with a Ram which staff member has approved ,or using ladders to climb inside(note you can't break blocks in siege, so if the wall is ladder protected with blocks or buttons you can't break them.) *The rams can only use TNT or normal strength orc bombs. *You cannot parkour inside enemy base, neither with horses nor any other mounts. *When at war, the attacker is allowed to make siege encampments 750 blocks away from an enemy fortress/city. You can start the attack from the camp when sieging a faction's city/fortress. (Aiding factions may FT to the camp before a siege starts as well) Also, if they defenders wish, they may attack the encampment when it is not in use and there are players inside of it. If they attackers win, they may destroy the encampment. *If traps are to be made at cities, you MUST inform the Staff of the trap to make sure that they are legal. If they are, then you can use them. If they are not, then you must remove them. *When the siege is declared, the attackers FT to the nearest Waypoint, the defenders can FT or teleport to the city to defend. *Factions can ally during sieges. To ally you must be part of a kingdom. Allies can start together with the defenders or attackers. Both sides can have max 2 kingdoms join, together max 4 players. *There has to be at least 12 hours in between 2 sieges, unless the defender won the previous siege and decides to counter, then they can siege right away. *To win the war, the faction that declared it must win at least 1 siege against the enemy capital. You can win a siege when either all enemies are dead or when they surrender If you die in siege you CANNOT come back until the siege is over and attackers have left the fort Griefing is not allowed! When a war is won, the winner receives the following: *The biome, they are now the rulers there and can hunt as well, however they can not demand builds to be destroyed. *The Capital, they can claim the capital with banners and make small adjustments. (Make sure the admins approve the adjustments and the losers can move their belongings before you claim it.) * They also receive 10.000 coins times difference in won sieges from the losing side. (If you win a war with 5-3 you get 20.000 from the losers, if you win with 5-0, 50.000)(If you can't pay you have to make a different deal. If that doesn't work out either, inform the admins.) Here are a few examples of rams that may be used to break down an enemy gate in a siege. Depending on the size of the gate, the ram must be either small, medium, or large. The ram must be approved by a staff member before activating. 'Ban Appeal Format' Are you banned? Chances are great there's a possibility you can get un-banned, this depends on the mayority of the offence you commited. Ban appeals that don't provide the information listed in the format will automatically be denied. Be courteous during your appeal, keep in mind we are giving you a second chance and you'll have to show your best side! *Your Minecraft username: *When did you get banned (Date and time if possible)? *Do you share your account with anyone? *Which staff member banned you? *Why were you banned and do you think the ban was fair? *Why should we unban you? Send this format to our e-mail account domeminecraftserver@hotmail.com or the FB page! Present Wars This is showing the wars that have happened on the server. If the faction has a CSC, it means (Capital Siege Completed) which means that they have successfully completed the siege against there opponents capital. These are the present wars that are present on the server. If there are any other wars going on, then please list them or tell a staff member to add it. Note: There are currently no wars. Recent Sieges There have been no recent sieges. Finished Wars This is showing the wars that have happened on the server. Category:Servers